


screams that echo

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of blood, non-graphic talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick will do anything to save Ellie. Anything.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	screams that echo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm not doing that again"

All he could hear was screaming. Her screaming echoing in his ear, his head, breaking his heart and soul piece by piece. Nick heard some terrible sounds come from people over the years but  _ nothing _ compared to hearing her scream in pain.

Hatred wasn’t anything new for him, he felt it even the slightest for almost all of their cases when catching the bad guys but that hatred seemed like child's play compared to how he felt about this man.

Boyd was nothing but the past after the canceling text situation—until Ellie ran into him that is, and now they both found themselves in an abandoned warehouse property, separated with Boyd in charge. 

Nick stood in the middle of the large empty room eyeing the men leaning against the wall while keeping his main focus on Boyd who stood in front of him grinning coldly. Grinning because he just showed Nick a video of Ellie screaming in pain as one of his men cut into her.

“What do I have to do?” Nick asked hoarsely, trying his best to keep his tears at bay. 

“Oh it’s easy.” Boyd chuckled, walking around him cockily with his hands behind his back. “You see my guys over there?” He nodded to the men Nick was keeping an eye on. “I’ll let you grab Ellie and you two can leave but first...you have to get past all of them in a fight.” 

“What’s the catch?” Nick clenched his jaw, fists clenching.

“Ah that’s the fun part!” Boyd was now in front of him again, smirking. “I did a lot of research on you in advance Nicholas Torres, you were taught many different training techniques being an undercover agent, correct?”

“Yes.” He said through clenched teeth.

“I bet Ellie or even most of your coworkers don’t know about the other kind of training you learned, right?” Boyd leaned in, humor dancing in his eyes. “I wonder how  _ Ellie _ would react if she not only learned that you were trained to fight to  _ kill _ , but that you used those tactics and killed  _ eight _ people just to save her?”

Nick swallowed the bile rising in his throat. No... _ No _ . He told himself he’d  _ never _ use those things he learned ever again—”She’d understand..she’s an agent-” 

“Would she really?” Boyd cut him off, giving his men a nod to come closer. “We both know she has a big heart, would she really forgive you for killing them for  _ her _ ?”

Nick liked to believe she would. She had to...right?

“Times up Agent Torres.”

Boyd gave another nod to them and turned to leave, but not before throwing the last words over his shoulder. “You barely survived losing the first girl you loved, do you really want to see if you’d survive this time?” He shouted with a cold laugh. 

He barely had time to duck as the first fist came flying towards him. Nick didn’t want to.  _ Oh god _ he didn’t want to use that training—but Ellie’s screams echoed.

Nick knew already, he  _ wouldn’t _ survive this time because Ellie Bishop was the light to his darkness. 

And no way was he letting her family or the team go through losing her.

There was no choice.

* * *

Nick ran down the warehouse halls panting barely catching his breath. Blood stained his skin and clothes evidence left from the knife one of the guys pulled out, he could feel the bruises forming, and he was sure there was a broken rib or two but the pain was dull with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“ELLIE!” He shouted, ignoring the sharp pain through his body it caused. “ELLIE!”

It felt like forever before he heard it, the muffled panicked screaming. 

Nick almost fell to his knees when he found her. Ellie looked at him with wide tearful terrified eyes, gagged and tied to a metal chair screwed to the floor, blood under her and patches of it on her clothes where she was cut open, and now fresh tears falling down her face as her eyes looked over at him.

“I’m okay, it’s okay.” Nick whispered to her, pulling out the knife he used only minutes before out of his pocket to cut the ropes holding her. “You’re okay Ellie, I got you.” 

“Nick!” Ellie sobbed out when she was free from her restraints, flinging herself at him not seeming to care about her injuries. Nick closed his eyes and hugged her tight as he could against him, burying his nose in her hair. “You’re really here..”

“I don’t plan on ever leaving you Ellie, not if I can help it. I’m not doing that again.”

* * *

In a hospital room two beds were pushed almost together, in between them were two clasped hands. Ellie slept on her side facing his direction, and Nick in the other bed had his head turned towards her not being able to sleep like her thanks to his broken ribs. Both were finally sleeping peacefully, only needing the touch of the other to sleep.

Outside standing in front of the window stood the team with Gibbs and McGee standing at the front. 

“What do you think happened out there?” McGee asked quietly.

“We might never know Tim.” Gibbs said with a deeper frown. “But they’ll tell us whenever they’re ready to.”

“I for one-” Ducky said, stepping up to them, letting out a sigh as his eyes landed on the two inside the room. “-think we should for right now just be glad to have them back and alive.” 

In the room there was little movement as they squeezed each other's hands in their sleep as if reminding the other that they were there. 


End file.
